onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Drake (Non-Canon)
Lieutenant Commander Drake is a Marine officer stationed in G-8 Marine Base. He is often seen chasing after the Straw Hat Pirates during filler episodes and even movies. Appearance He has brown hair with muttonchop sideburns. He wears a marine cap, a blue suit, and an overcoat draped over his shoulders. He has a distinctive facial expression in which he constantly shifts the left side of his lip up while maintaining a frowning expressing. Furthermore, he tends to have his eyes covered in the dark by his cap no matter what angle his face is showing at. Personality He is very persistent, as he is always seen chasing the Straw Hat Pirates. He easily gets irritated whenever he fails. History Dead End Adventure Drake was first seen chasing the Straw Hats in the fourth One Piece movie.One Piece Anime - Movie 4, Drake chases after the Straw Hats the first time. He and his men were initially chasing their ship, the Going Merry, until a storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As he was pursuing them, Drake received a call from headquarters. He was told that a number of pirates were gathering around his current location in order to hold the Dead End Race. He was then ordered to continue scouting out the area for pirates. He was also told to be on lookout especially for Gasparde who was reported to be in the vicinity. He appears at the end of the movie having expected the Straw Hats to come to Partia, giving chase to them once more. The Cursed Holy Sword He was seen at the beginning of Movie 5, still continuing his chase. G-8 Arc Upon seeing the Going Merry, Drake comments that he saw it twice before.One Piece Anime - Episode 196, Drake comments he saw the Going Merry twice before. During the G-8 filler arc, Vice Admiral Jonathan uses him to set up ambushes for the Straw Hats. He was also ordered to examine ZoroOne Piece Anime - Episode 198, Drake questions Zoro about the Straw Hats' doing in Navarone. who had just been captured by the Vice Admiral. When he learnt that an unknown doctor was operating the injured Marines who had been caught up in a storm, he thought that it may be one of the Straw Hats Pirates and went to the surgery room to question Dr. KobatoOne Piece Anime - Episode 198, Drake tries to question Kobato about the new Doctor. but he was not able to ask any questions since the Doctor was treating Marines. When he heard that an unknown new recruit was wandering around, he went to the harbor and questioned Usopp about his unit. He managed to trick him with his questions and thus deduced that he was one of the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Anime - Episode 199, Drake questions Usopp. He captured him and sent him to the command center where Jonathan interrogated him since Usopp claim he was a Marine and not a pirate. For a moment, Usopp was thought to be the special inspector from Marine Headquarters and Drake was threatened by Usopp for his behavior towards him. He set a trap with Chief Petty Officer to capture Sanji and Monkey D. Luffy but they failed and let them free Zoro and Usopp. Marineford Arc In the anime, he was shown in Marineford when Ace's execution was announced. He arrived with Vice Admiral Jonathan. Trivia *In the anime, his name is written as "Dreak", rather than the commonly transliterated "Drake". *He shares his name, side-burns, and even his voice actor with another character. However, this character is a former Marine of different rank who is now a pirate and Supernova. *He is the only character to be first introduced in a movie before making an appearance in the anime. References Site Navigation ca:Drake (No-canònic) fr:Drake it:Drake es:Drake (No-Canon) ru:Дрейк (филлер) pl:Drake (niekanoniczny) Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Navarone Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Movie 4 Characters